Do You Still Want Me?
by Katja Kitayima
Summary: Realmente no había entendido porqué ahora él y Rei estaban tan distanciados y como su amor se había acabado de la noche a la mañana….¿Cómo fue que llegaron a este punto?.....KaixRei, Yaoi, Mpreg


**DISCLAIMER:** Beyblade y sus personajes son propiedad de Aoki Takao  
**ONE SHOT  
PAREJA: **KaixRei  
**Advertencias:** Yaoi, mpreg, un poco de Lemmon

**Do you still want me?**

**_by_: Katja Kitayima**

* * *

Kai caminaba nervioso pero con sigilo a través de los enormes pasillos del hospital, a cada paso que daba trataba de buscar las palabras exactas, los gestos, un tono de voz, algo que pudiera ayudarle a enfrentar a aquella persona que hacia meses no veía. Era raro, parecía como si fuese a encontrarse con un completo extraño aunque bien sabía que no era así, que a esa persona la conocía mejor que a nadie. 

-Disculpe señorita ¿Podría decirme en qué habitación se encuentra el señor Rei Kon? –preguntó a una de las enfermeras del vestíbulo

-Usted debe ser el padre ¿cierto? –sonriéndole - cuarto 512, al final del pasillo

El peligris respiró profundamente y se dirigió presuroso hasta el lugar indicado, sin embargo, para cuando llegó a la puerta se detuvo de repente al escuchar el suave y tierno llanto de lo que parecía ser un par de recién nacidos, entonces se recargó junto al marco de la entrada y, lentamente asomó su vista hacia la persona en la cama, la cual tenía en ambos brazos a dos hermosos y pequeños niños acurrucados en su pecho sollozando ligeramente y aferrándose con sus diminutas manitas a los largos cabellos negros de quien los protegía.

Kai se quedó en silencio por un momento, idiotizado ante la escena que, sin lugar a dudas, era la más maravillosa que había contemplado. Ahí estaban las tres personas más importantes en su vida…..ese par de preciosos niños, de blanca piel como la luna y cabello negro como la noche, tan pequeños e indefensos aferrados a ese ser que un buen día de otoño le robó el corazón, ah estaba, Rei Kon, el amor de su vida, sonriéndole con ternura a sus gemelos mientras daba pequeños besos en sus mejillas. Sus gemelos…..si….. sus pequeños, producto del amor que alguna vez se profesaron el y Rei y que ahora había terminado debido a un muy grave y estúpido error de su parte.

-Kai……-la dulce voz del ojidorado pronunciando su nombre lo sacó abruptamente de su embeleso- Estás aquí…….

El chino lo miró con cierta tristeza y no pudo evitar derramar una pequeña lágrima mientras bajaba su vista hacia los pequeños.

-Rei, yo……¿puedo pasar?

-¿Y por qué no?...después de todo también son tuyos –respondió amargamente

El peligris caminó tímidamente dentro de la habitación para rodear la cama y situarse justo a un lado de Rei, mismo en el que se encontraba sosteniendo al más pequeño de los gemelos, quiso alzar su mano sobre su cabecita con la intención de acariciarle el cabello pero se arrepintió cuando vio los cristalinos ojos dorados del chino mezclarse con los suyos.

-Se llama Alexei….-dijo en un susurro observando al gemelo menor- y él es Kaleb…..Son hermosos ¿no lo crees?

El ruso asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios al ver que ambos pequeños había dejado de sollozar y se encontraban durmiendo tranquilamente entre los brazos de su protector, realmente se veían hermosos, tan apacibles…tan…tan parecidos a Rei.

Kai suspiró ligeramente mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas de al lado, posó su vista sobre los recién nacidos observando de reojo al chino que no dejaba de sonreír aún cuando un par de lágrimas contenidas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Y entonces sintió que el peso del mundo se le venía encima.

Le dolía en extremo ver sufrir al ojidorado de esa manera, jamás lo imaginó así. Creía que Rei era la persona más fuerte del mundo y que podría reponerse a todo pero….ahora ya no era solo él, también había dos personitas más involucradas, y eso era lo peor. Se sentía culpable, dolido y tremendamente arrepentido

Una de las enfermeras entró silenciosamente a la habitación, le sonrió a Kai y luego se dirigió hacia Rei de quien tomó entre sus brazos al par de recién nacidos para llevárselos de nuevo a las incubadoras, no sin antes despedirse de ellos con un beso en sus mejillas.

-Puedes venir a verlos cuando quieras….no tengo objeción alguna de que sepan quien eres –expresó en tono serio mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en la cama para darle la espalda- eso claro….si tu así lo quieres, no voy a obligarte a nada…..

-Lo lamento Rei...nunca quise lastimarte –dijo observándolo por última vez para salir de la habitación, entendiendo que por el momento no era más bienvenido

Rei se recostó, tomó una de las almohadas de la cama y, colocando sus manos debajo de ésta, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a sollozar tristemente.

_Eres un idiota Kai…pero todavía te amo……_

_::Flashback::_

El hermoso chino se recostó lentamente sobre las sábanas de seda roja que adornaban la cama, su bien formado cuerpo estaba al desnudo y a merced de la tenue luz que se filtraba por una de las lámparas de la cómoda, sus cabellos revueltos extendiéndose a lo largo de los cojines y su vista fija en aquel muchacho bicolor que le miraba embelesado.

Lentamente se colocó por encima de su cuerpo, atrayendo sus manos hasta las suyas para colocarlas por encima de su cabeza y dejarlas reposar mientras sus labios bajaban libremente por el fino rostro del ojidorado. Su lengua traviesa paseaba por cada zona de su cuello, bajando lentamente hasta su pecho en el cual comenzó a lamer una de sus rosadas tetillas, jugueteando en esa zona por unos minutos para después seguir con la otra.

-Kai…. –suspirando- yo…nunca….-gimiendo ligeramente-…. es mi primera vez….

-Lo sé Rei……tranquilo...jamás te lastimaría –le dijo esbozando una tierna sonrisa y mirando esos ojos inocentes que le pedían ir con calma

Nuevamente Kai se apoderó de los labios del chino, degustándolos sensualmente y examinando cada parte de ellos para introducirse lentamente en su cavidad.

Rei, por su parte, solo se dejaba hacer, no oponía resistencia alguna a sus caricias muy a pesar de que era la primera vez que las experimentaba …pero….lo deseaba…..

En ese momento las manos de Kai fueron descendiendo por todo el cuerpo del ojidorado, sintiendo a su paso cada porción de ese maravilloso ser delante suyo que se le entregaba sin restricciones, dejándose hacer y haciendo a la vez para conjugar sus pasiones en una sola.

Besos, caricias, suspiros, ambos cuerpos se hacían uno al compás del viento que soplaba en las afueras, sus gemidos placenteros aumentaron de intensidad conforme el climax se acercaba, el ojidorado repitiendo entre sollozos quedos el nombre de su amante al tiempo que sus manos se aferraban con fuerza sobre su espalda, y el ruso besando con pasión el cuello del menor debajo suyo tranquilizándole y preparándolo para disfrutar el momento.

Entonces sus cuerpos se tensaron al máximo, ambos chicos soltaron un largo y profundo gemido mientras un cálido fuego les recorría las venas haciéndolos caer exhaustos sobre la cama.

-Te amo Kai….. –repitió agitado el chino mientras se acurrucaba bajo los brazos de su amante, mientras este solo se limitó a darle su calor y sonreír tiernamente.

………….

………….

………….

-Ya te dije que entre Yuriy y yo no hay nada….¿Es que acaso no puedes entenderlo?

-¡No, no puedo entenderlo! –gritó exaltado con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Por favor Rei, no es lo que piensas

El peligris se le acercó sigilosamente para ponerle ambas manos en sus hombros pero Rei lo rechazó retirándolas con fuerza, nuevamente un ligero sollozo no se hizo esperar

-Entonces….¿Por qué dormiste con él?...si no hay nada entre ustedes ¿por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó con tristeza

-Rei….. –suspirando- eso ya no importa ahora,….solo lo que tu y yo tenemos…..

-¡No seas cínico Kai!...¡Te acostaste con tu mejor amigo y me dices que eso no importa ahora!

Rei no paraba de sollozar, sus lágrimas caían irremediablemente por sus rojas mejillas, producto de la furia e impotencia que sintió en el instante aquel cuando se enteró que Kai le había sido infiel con Yuriy Ivanov, su mejor amigo desde la infancia y con el cual había tenido un largo romance hacía tiempo pero….parecía que era alguien difícil de olvidar….

-Eso fue un error, lo acepto…..pero ahora solo somos tu y yo…¡creeme!...te amo Rei –le dijo mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo acercaba más a su pecho para brindarle un cálido abrazo que el otro respondió.

-Yo también te amo Kai…..-respondió con lágrimas mientras hundía su cabeza en el cuello del ruso- prométeme que no volverá a pasar algo así…..

-Te lo prometo Rei……

_::Fin del Flashback::_

Kai seguía caminando por las calles sin rumbo alguno, iba muy pensativo desde que salió del hospital después de su encuentro con Rei y cierto par de pequeños. Tal escena había sido algo que lo dejó más que confundido, y algo más había causado en su frío corazón, recuerdos, sentimientos, emociones….realmente no había entendido porqué ahora él y Rei estaban tan distanciados y como su amor se había acabado de la noche a la mañana, se amaban demasiado….entonces….¿Cómo fue que llegaron a este punto?

_::Flashback::_

El reloj marcó exactamente las seis de la tarde con tres pares de campanadas que se escucharon por todo lo largo de la mansión Hiwatari. Sentado en uno de los sillones rojos de la sala y con sus manos impacientes por la espera, el chico pelinegro fijaba su vista en el suelo de mármol mientras aguardaba el momento por el que había estado nervioso todo el día.

De repente sintió unos cálidos labios posarse en su nuca explorando su delicada piel con ansias pero a la vez con ternura. Su vista se fijó instantáneamente en aquel chico de ojos violetas que lo abrazó posesivamente.

-Me da gusto regresar a casa, ya quería verte–le dijo en un susurro al pelinegro quien instintivamente se levantó del sillón

-Kai….tengo que hablar contigo –expuso serio colocando ambas manos en su vientre

-¿Acaso sucede algo malo? Has estado así desde hace días

-Estoy embarazado…….

Nuevamente un largo silencio reinó entre ambos, el pelinegro desviando su vista cristalina hacia una de las ventanas en espera de alguna reacción del ruso, pero ese silencio fue su cruel verdad.

-Y bien….¿no dices nada? –preguntó nervioso

-Pues no se qué decirte Rei –sorprendido-…..tu y yo no…..

-No lo planeamos así, lo sé pero…–interrumpiendo- necesito saber qué es lo que sientes, es importante para mi porque de ello depende nuestra relación de ahora en adelante. Sabes que te amo y por eso lo necesito…..

Kai miró de reojo a un muy agobiado Rei y de repente no pudo sostenerle más la mirada, ese hermoso chico de doradas orbes, su pareja desde hacía 3 meses, le estaba pidiendo algo que tal vez era imposible de cumplir para él, al menos en ese momento…..

-Rei, yo no –cabizbajo-…..no creo estar preparado para esto….lo lamento…..

No hubo necesidad de más palabras, ni gestos…..Rei lo supo desde aquel condenado silencio entre ellos y eso fue más que suficiente para entenderlo.

-De acuerdo….Kai…..

Entonces el chino lo miró, un par de lágrimas corrieron por su mejilla y, suspirando con dolor salió de la habitación.

Kai quiso detenerlo, por un momento su cuerpo lo impulsó a tomarle por el brazo e impedirle irse…..pero no lo hizo, solo se tumbó en aquel sillón rojo mientras cerraba los ojos.

_-Nunca quise lastimarte……_

_.:Fin del Flashback:._

Tal parece que aquella vez fue la que marcaría su vida para siempre, el momento en el cual echó todo a perder debido a sus miedos e inseguridades….pero ¿por qué?...¿por qué rayos no pudo solo decirle a Rei que lo amaba y que era la mejor noticia del mundo que ambos se convertirían en padres?, la respuesta ni él la sabía, simplemente hizo lo que creía sentir en ese momento…confusión….y qué mejor que alejarse para evitar lastimar a la persona que más le importaba…..aunque de todos modos ya lo había lastimado y eso quizá jamás se lo perdonaría……..

Conforme caminaba por las calles Kai veía todos aquellos lugares que solía frecuentar cuando estaba con Rei, el bar de la esquina en donde lo conoció una noche de juerga entre amigos, el cine al cual fueron en su primera cita, el parque por el cual solían pasear todas las noches….recorría el mismo camino hasta su mansión como aquella noche, la primera de tantas, en que se entregaron el uno al otro…¡Qué idiota que había sido!…..lo extrañaba….lo extrañó durante esos 8 meses que se separaron y lo extrañaría de ahora en adelante sin poder criar a esos dos pequeños frutos de su amor

Y entonces sonrió. De sus labios emanó una tierna sonrisa, emocionado, exaltado de haber visto a sus dos pequeños, de saber que eran suyos y de Rei, que nadie más le podría dar esa felicidad como estar con su familia….quería hacerlo, estar con ellos y verlos crecer, cuidarlos y amarlos como lo hacían él y Rei cuando aún estaban juntos….sin embargo, quizá ya era muy tarde para eso.

-Ojalá pudieras perdonarme Rei…..

…………………………………

…………………………………

………………………………….

"_would you want me when I'm not myself_

_wait it out while I am someone else"_

(Me querrías aún cuando no soy yo mismo,

Espera mientras soy alguien más)

Los días habían pasado desde aquel primer encuentro, un mes para ser exactos desde que Kai se había presentado en el hospital para ver a Rei y los pequeños, mismo que le había dado el permiso para visitar a los gemelos cuando quisiera, sin embargo este nunca se presentó….aunque Rei aún seguía con la esperanza de que algún día lo haría.

-¡Aún sigues esperando que aparezca el bueno para nada de Kai!...vamos Rei, creo que es mejor que dejes de perder el tiempo –exclamó tomando en brazos al pequeño Kaleb- tus hijos te necesitan

-Lo se Takao pero….no puedo dejar de pensar en él…aún lo amo –respondió el chino con el otro pequeño en brazos- además, es su padre

-¡Vaya padre que resultaron tener!, ni siquiera le importó

El ojidorado lo miró recriminándole su comentario.

-Aún espero que algo pase ¿sabes?...se que Kai no es tan frío como aparenta ser –sonriendo ligeramente

-Rei, amigo….-mirándolo- ¿De verdad volverías con él si te lo pidiera?

-No lo sé…..aunque si lo deseo…… -respondió con cierta tristeza mientras abrazaba al pequeño Alexei

En ese momento sonó el timbre del departamento. Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando extrañados de que alguien viniera a altas horas de la noche, y menos cuando no esperaban a alguien….o tal vez si……

El pelinegro se dirigió hacia la puerta dejando acostado a su pequeño en la cuna en compañía de Takao y el otro gemelo, abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue ese par de ojos violetas que le miraban con sinceridad mientras le extendía su mano con una pequeña cajita negra de terciopelo en ella.

-Cásate conmigo Rei Kon……

Rei se quedó totalmente en silencio y sorprendido por la escena, simplemente no supo qué decir, el ver a Kai, ahí, justo enfrente suyo y con una especie de cajita acompañado de una no muy típica proposición estilo Hiwatari pues….era difícil de creer…..además…..era demasiado perfecto para ser cierto

-Kai…….

-Cásate conmigo Rei Kon, en esta noche cuando los amantes se vuelven a encontrar –abrió la pequeña caja negra y sacó de ella un hermoso anillo de plata con un diamante en el centro, el cual colocó en la mano del chino mientras se acercaba a él para rodearlo por la cintura y acercar su boca sus labios- Lamento haberte lastimado, descuidé lo que teníamos y tuve miedo….pero más temor sentí cuando supe que podía perderte a ti y a nuestros pequeños para siempre.

Esas palabras resonaron en un susurro sobre el cálido rostro del ojidorado, quien inevitablemente soltó una pequeña lágrima mientras bajaba su mirada.

-Te amo Rei….y no quiero volver a esperar una eternidad para tenerte otra vez…..no lo permitiré

-Yo….también te amo…..

Y diciendo esto se lanzó a sus brazos aferrándosele con fuerza al cuello, sus labios se unieron entonces en un tierno y sincero beso salado por sus lágrimas…simplemente no pudo evitarlo, solo hizo lo que más deseaba y cualquier duda que tuviera, en ese momento se hizo polvo ante la actitud sincera de Kai y el amor que se profesaban.

-Entonces…..¿aceptas? –preguntó ansioso pero sonriente

-Si…si, acepto –y unió sus labios de nuevo con los del ruso enfundándose en un tímido pero sincero abrazo

-¿Pues qué esperamos? Vamos a casarnos

-¡Qué¿Ahorita mismo?... .

Rei arqueó una ceja sorprendido e interrogante ante la inminente propuesta de Kai. Ya de por si era demasiado que hubiese venido así como así a pedirle que se casara con él, y además en ese momento….esto si que era una verdadera locura, pero una que estaría dispuesto a vivir junto a él.

-Claro que si, ahora mismo

-Pe…pero Kai…es que –balbuceó- ya casi es media noche y…..no podemos….

Sin embargo sus palabras fueron acallados por el ruso peligris quien colocando un dedo entre sus labios le sonrió amablemente.

-Que yo recuerde acabas de aceptar casarte conmigo, y por lo tanto no aceptaré ningún pero de tu parte

-Pero Kai, entiende que ahora es imposible, es que a estas horas no hay nadie que……

Pero el chino no terminó de hablar cuando de repente detrás de Kai apareció un extraño personaje, era un tipo alto de tez clara y larga cabellera negra, ataviado en una especie de túnica blanca elegante y adornado con centenares de collares y joyería colgando de su cuello y brazos.

Rei estaba extrañado por tal presencia y no comprendía del todo lo que Kai planeaba, sin embargo esto se esclareció cuando seguidamente vio a sus amigos aparecer detrás del extraño sujeto, todos estaban allí, sus compañeros Bladebreakers como Max y Takao, quien salió del departamento con ambos pequeños sonriendo ampliamente al saber que su plan había resultado, también estaban allí sus excompañeros de White Tiger, Mao, Rai, Hitoshi, Brooklyn y muchos más de sus compañeros en la BBA, inclusive los excompañeros de Kai, Boris y Yuriy, a quien miró sin resentimientos.

Todos ellos veían ataviados con ropas color blanco e igualmente traían en sus manos un ramo de flores blancas los cuales fueron colocando justo alrededor de los novios formando un círculo con ellas. Entonces Kai tomó con delicadeza la mano de Rei y lo dirigió para colocarse justo enfrente del extraño sujeto quien comenzó a dirigirles unas palabras en un extraño idioma que ambos conocían, razón por la cual Rei comenzó a sonreír con ternura mientras se aferraba más al ruso.

-El momento llegó, estamos aquí reunidos esta noche cuando el puente se abre y las estrellas se encuentran, esas dos estrellas de los amantes eternos, aquellos dos que alguna vez se perdieron peor que ahora vuelven para estar juntos, siendo todos nosotros testigos de su acto…. –habló el extraño sujeto en el idioma tradicional para que los presentes asintieran mientras continuaba- Por favor, mírense el uno al otro….

Entonces Kai se giró hacia su derecha para quedar enfrente del chino mientras este hacia lo mismo, ambos chicos se miraron con ternura mientras sus manos se entrelazaban

-Kai Hiwatari, estas en presencia de tu pareja eterna después de su última separación¿Prometes jurarle amor por siempre, cuidarlo, amarlo y respetarlo hasta reencontrarse cuando las estrellas se junten nuevamente?

-Si, te lo prometo Rei –expresó en un susurro mientras se acercaba los labios del ojidorado y depositaba un dulce y quedo beso en ellos

-Rei Kon, estas en presencia de tu pareja eterna después de su última separación¿Prometes jurarle amor por siempre, cuidarlo, amarlo y respetarlo hasta reencontrarse cuando las estrellas se junten nuevamente?

-Si, te lo prometo Kai….. –respondió igualmente depositando un beso en sus labios

-Y así, nuevamente uniendo sus almas, los amantes han regresado a salvo el uno con el otro….que así sea

-¡Qué así sea! –respondieron en coro todos los presentes mientras Kai y Rei unieron sus labios una vez más para sellar el compromiso y dar fin al rito.

Así el nuevo día comenzó, Kai y Rei unidos en un beso mientras su reencuentro se consumaba, a su lado dos pequeñas almas esperando formar así parte de su nueva vida. Así es como debía ser desde el principio, con algunos problemas en el camino pero, siempre llegando al mismo fin y siempre volviendo a ser los mismos.

FIN

Notas Finales: 1.- Cuando Kai va con Rei a proponerle que se case con él, está haciendo referencia al "Tanabata", leyenda japonesa de origen chino que cuenta la historia de las estrellas Vega y Altair. Esta tradición es también conocida como el Festival de las estrellas. La leyenda narra la historia de dos amantes, Orihime y Hikoboshi que se casan y como están tan enamorados, Orihime descuida sus labores de tejido y entonces su padre la castiga separándola de su esposo por siempre, sin embargo, como ella está muy triste, su padre se conmueve y le permite ver a su esposo solo una noche al año, el día 7 del mes 7. Llegada la fecha de su primer encuentro descubren que tienen que cruzar un río y que no existe puente, entonces las urracas vuelan sobre el río y con sus alas tejen un puente para que ambos se reencuentren, y así esperar de nuevo hasta el próximo año. Desgraciadamente su encuentro también depende de las condiciones climáticas, puesto que si llueve las urracas no podrán tejer el puente y tendrán que esperar hasta el año siguiente.

También menciona que Kai le da un anillo a Rei esa noche, esto también es en base a la tradición en la cual, esa noche, los japoneses suelen regalar un anillo a su pareja.

2.- Parte de la canción usada es: "Not myself" de John Mayer

Mmmmm, pero qué cursi me salió Kai al final ¿no creen? XDD, jajajaja, ahhhh, si, lo se, es un fic muuuuy meloso y cursi, pero espero les haya gustado de todas maneras.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
